winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 407
Winx Believix (I Believe in you 'in the Nickelodeon dub) is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The girls are excited that they had earned their Believix, all thanks to Roxy. The Wizards of the Black Circle seemed surprised at their new transformation, but go back to trying to capture Roxy. The Winx Club use their new powers which somehow affects the Wizards but not too much. Roxy is scared and runs away. The Wizards go after Roxy, where they find Artu's footprints. A woman finds Roxy and offers her a ride to the Frutti Music Bar but the Wizards find her and try to capture her again. The Winx then arrive and fight off the Wizards. Artu leads Roxy to a hiding place, inside a sewer. Roxy is disgusted at Artu's finding but she is now safe but she openly admits that she is scared. Morgana's voice could be heard and tells Roxy that she is a fairy, a fairy of animals. Morgana also states that Roxy should believe in herself. The Wizards keep on attacking the Winx and find Roxy again. The Specialists come in and attack the Wizards as well. The Wizards end up surrendering but vow that this isn't over. At the Frutti Music Bar, Roxy introduces the Winx to her father. And her father introduces Roxy to the new people who he just hired, who happened to be the Specialists, minus Timmy. The Specialists start their job and they seem distracted as they serve drinks. The Winx go back to the Love & Pet shop. Major Events *The Winx beat the Wizards of the Black Circle. *The Winx and Specialists reconcile (except Stella and Brandon). *The Specialists (minus Timmy) get jobs at the Frutti Music Bar. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Nabu **Riven *Wizards of the Black Circle **Anagan **Duman **Gantlos **Ogron Spells Used *Techno Shot - Used against Duman. *Stereo Crash - Used twice against Duman. *Fire Arrow - Used twice, first against Ogron and then against Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Summer Thunder - Used against Anagan and against Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Double Eclipse - Used to defend Flora. *Plasma Wall - Used to defend Roxy from Duman. *Autumn Wind - Used against Anagan. *Dragon Wing - Used to help Roxy fly without transforming. *Solar Storm - Used against Duman. *Super Prism - Used to defend Bloom, Musa, Flora and herself. *Mega Watt - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Harmonic Attack - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Morphix Wave - Used on a magic convergence against the Wizards of the Black Circle's portal. *Sun Dance - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. Voice Cast Original/Italian ''Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *It was revealed the Specialists worked as pizza delivery boys (and getting fired for delivering cold pizzas caused by getting to customers too fast) before getting hired at Frutti Music Bar *Klaus is really bad at remembering people's names. He referred to the Specialists as: #Smile (Sky) #Brandy (Brandon) #Tobias (Helia) #Rivet (Riven) #Boo-boo (Nabu) #Timmy gave Klaus a fake name (Jimmy), but he was called Timmy regardless. Mistakes *Bloom said Tecna instead of Musa. *At the end of the episode, when Stella sits at her dressing table her reflection in the mirror is standing. * In one scene, Roxy's back hair is missing. * In the last episode, Musa told the Winx that there are three sets of Believix wings. However, in this episode, the Winx didn't know that until Mrs. Faragonda told them so. Quotes ''"You are a fairy, the fairy of animals." - ''Morgana''' Videos Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume